Letting Go
by BakaOppaiChan
Summary: Sometimes the world works in mysterious ways. It can bring you the person you've always wanted. You can finally let go of your past transgressions and be free. You can be happy. And in the blink of an eye, it can be ripped from your palms forever.


When you come into this world, you don't really expect half of the things that will eventually happen in your life. You don't plan first of on getting a job, getting married, having kids and growing old. No. You just wonder what you're going to have for lunch, or when's that show you like going to come on. When you're small, the little things are what keep you going.

This girl did _not_ plan things to go this way.

She didn't **plan** on falling into a mountain, taking her into a world full of monsters.

She didn't **plan** on meeting a certain monster and feeling things that she did.

She didn't **plan** on breaking down the barrier that kept the entire monster race trapped in the underground.

And she _**certainly**_ didn't plan on becoming an ambassador for all monster kind, either.

But, the best things in life are always unplanned.

And so are the worst.

"I don't have to go, y'know, Doll. I'm perfectly happy staying here with you for now if you want." The girl - let's call her Doll - shook her head.

"No, it's okay Sans. I'll be fine here. You go on, I'll meet you here later, okay?" Doll smiled brightly, causing the skeleton monster's cheek bones to flush a pale blue color.

"Alright then. Call me if you need anything, okay? You know I'm always a 'shortcut' away." Sans responded with a deep chuckle, causing Doll herself to laugh and shake her head. Even though it was oh-so bad, she truly did love that terrible humor of his.

"Go on, I'll be fine." Sans leaned his forehead against hers and smiled with that boney grin of his.

"Okay. I'll be back in less than an hour, promise." With those final words, he walked down the large marble stone steps, leaving his Doll behind to do more "ambassador" stuff, as she called it.

Well like clockwork, Sans showed up at the main entrance to the meeting hall precisely 54 minutes and 23 second after he departed. His Doll was standing there at the top waiting for him with an adorable smile on her face. One that he had so countlessly fallen in love with over and over again.

Her smile bright light to his life. He truly knew, from the moment that he had first encountered her in the Underground that it was going to be one hell of a ride. But with a little determination, letting go would be impossible. He honestly would be lost without this girl. This human girl that had saved them all.

Everything in his life was finally perfect.

"The ambassador's been shot!"

In that moment, he honestly thought he could see his world collapsing before his eyes.

First he heard the gunshot, but hadn't registered in his mind at that point. The screams came next, the announcement, then watching in horror as she collapsed. At first, he didn't believe it. He figured he would wake up at any moment, drenched in sweat in his bed back in Snowdin. Just a bad reset. A bad memory. But as the scene around him refused to change, the horror sunk in even deeper.

"Doll!" With a quick shortcut, he was at the top, looking down at her limp body laying face first on the stone steps.

"Oh my god!"

"Call 9-11!"

"Where'd the shot come from?!"

Sans leaned down, almost terrified to turn her over. But he had to. With a deep inhale, he picked the girl up into his arms, cradling her in his lap. A few scratches on her face and arms, but that's not what worried him. He took two fingers and pushed them into the side of her neck.

A faint pumping sensation against his bones was enough to reassure him that she was alive and a slight sigh of relief escaped him. But he couldn't rejoice just yet. Life wasn't that giving.

The paramedics arrived on scene only moments after the incident. But the hardest thing for Sans was standing there as the doors to the ambulance closed and the large vehicle drove off into the distance, taking his precious Doll with the to which may have been her tragic end.

"Hey...Doll..." A handful of flowers occupied Sans' left hand as he knocked on the door with his right. A sad smile on his face as Doll looked over in his direction. He waited for her to say something, start crying, or even flash him that oh-so loving smile that he yearned to see everyday. But nothing. All he got was a look of confused.

"Um...who...are you, exactly..?"

It felt like a bullet through the chest.

"W-What do you mean, Doll? It's me...Your...'skele-belly'..." He felts tears pricking at the corner of his eye sockets. She honestly looked more confused than before.

"Skele-belly..? I...I'm sorry I..."

"No no no, it's f-fine, I understand, I just-" The tears began to flow more freely now. Doll noticed this, and she felt a pang in her heart, but what could she do?

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are..." Sans was speechless. He could try telling more of his clever puns. Maybe that would help. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew himself it was no time.

"But it hurts..." Sans looked up. Doll looked down at her lap and began fiddling with her thumbs. "Why does it hurt?" Sans entered the room fully, placing the flowers on a cupboard in the room that already had get well gift on it.

"I feel like I should...know you but...I don't." Sans approached her bedside, running his hand across the side of the bed before reaching his Doll, pulling her into a soft, yet firm hug. Her head perked up as she sniffled slightly, tears slowly starting to drip down her porcelain face.

"I'm kinda relieved you feel that way, Doll." He rubbed her back soothingly, a sigh escaping him. Doll was frozen for a moment, but her arm hesitantly reached around him, returning the hug as tight as she was capable of doing at this moment. Sans sighed and let go of her.

"We'll work on it, okay Doll? Baby steps, alright. I'll...let you get some rest. You must be pretty 'bone tired' huh?" He managed to let out a soft chuckle, causing Doll to slightly smile as well.

The doctor had said the amnesia was from the blow Doll had taken when she hit the ground. He had it probably wasn't permanent, but it could turn out to be. Only time would tell.

Sans arrived home that night more worn out than he had been for a long time. Papyrus was probably long asleep by now. Flicking on a light, he found himself wandering into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for a fresh bottle of ketchup.

Ketchup in hand, he headed up to his room. On the way there, however, he stopped, noticing a framed picture hanging on the wall of him and Doll together. A 'Honeymoon' they called it, even though it was a vacation, and Papyrus was there too. He took it off the wall and laughed slightly, remembering the days when everything seemed normal. It wasn't until he noticed the wet marks on the glass that he realized he was crying.

Then, he began to think. This was _not_ her fault. **Someone** had done this to her. **Someone** had shot her. And god forbid if he knew who it was.

No, he **would** find out who it was and make them pay for that they had done to her. He clenched the frame tighter in his hand, his left eye giving off that familiar blue aura. He didn't know who yet, but all he knew is that _**they were in for one hell of a bad time**_.

Okay, first of all, for ya'll who don't know what this is about, this is based off a comic done by the Tumblr user 'sansfulpuns' that was drawn in a livestream. I wrote this cause I felt inspired and yo what else is there to do at 5 in the morning.

And for those who do (you know who you are. Don't deny it.) thanks for reading.

And Sansful, if you're reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Keep doing what you do best, because we all love you. 3

~ _Oppai-chan_

 **06/30/2016**


End file.
